


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o7/10] (Tsunayoshi Sawada) Desire

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You watched Tsuna closely, watched every single move he made. All morning long, you had a desire for the short male. You weren’t sure where it came from or why you suddenly felt this way. The only thing you were sure of was that you wanted him.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o7/10] (Tsunayoshi Sawada) Desire

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 238 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tsuna ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You watched Tsuna closely, watched every single move he made. All morning long, you had a _desire_ for the short male. You weren’t sure where it came from or why you suddenly felt this way. The only thing you were sure of was that you _wanted_ him.

“Hey, boss! Can I talk to you?” you asked, a bright grin on your lips.

“Sure, Y/N.” Tsuna smiled kindly, letting you take his arm and pull him away from Gokudera, who voiced his great displeasure quite loudly. “Is something wrong?” he questioned after noticing how serious your expression had become. You suddenly turned, shoving him up against the wall of the school building. “Y-Y/N…!”

You silenced his sputtering with a chaste kiss.

Tsuna’s eyes widened in shock and confusion, but he didn’t attempt to push you away, which only confused him more. He found himself pushing into your body, his arms winding around your neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Pulling away and resting your forehead against his, you let a chuckle pass your lips. “I’ve been thinking about that all day,”

Tsuna’s face was flushed and, try as he might, he just couldn’t form any words.

Meanwhile, Reborn stood off to the side, watching the scene from atop a brick wall. He smirked, holding up a bullet to the sky, the sun glinting off of the red liquid inside. “The desire bullet is a success,”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
